<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempe by blackjacktheboss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597224">Tempe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss'>blackjacktheboss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maskless [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the next part in the maskless series inspired by River by Leon Bridges (which I highly recommend listening to before starting this fic. set the mood.) </p><p>"the vale of tempe: Legends attribute the glen’s formation to both an earthquake and cleaving by the trident of the sea god, Poseidon; Inspired by the lushness of its vegetation, the ancient Greeks dedicated Tempe to the cult of Apollo, who, legend says, purified himself in the waters of the Pineiós after killing the serpent Python."</p><p>or Apollo teaches Percy the art of Purification</p><p>also: most of the characters mentioned only make short cameos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maskless [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tempe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Vale of Tempe was one of the most beautiful places Percy had ever seen. The lush green trees provided a perfect emerald offset to the sapphire blue of the winding Peneus River that cut through the small valley. <em> Grover would love it here </em>, Percy thought, as his hand glided through the smooth waters, leaving a small ripple that he watched with rapt attention. </p><p>Over the chatter of the river, he could hear Apollo making conversation with the fisherman they had come across that morning who had agreed to give them a ride upstream. Percy could understand every word they spoke; modern Greek took a bit more concentration than Ancient Greek but it was doable. The old man was in the middle of telling Apollo how he really hadn’t been feeling well that morning, but decided to check on his boat anyway and now, he felt better than he had in years. Apollo’s eyes met Percy’s, and the god gave him a sly wink before turning back to the old man. </p><p>“I have a feeling your health will be taking a turn for the better, young man.” </p><p>The fisherman chuckled at being called a young man by someone who didn’t look a day over thirty and Percy rolled his eyes. Gods always thought they were so funny. </p><p>After about half an hour, they disembarked at a small pier. Apollo attempted to pay the fisherman who refused to accept anything other than a handshake while Percy was busy waving to a small group of naiads that had gathered to greet him. They looked older than the naiads he was used to seeing at camp, but they giggled just the same, making him blush. </p><p>“I guess it’s not all bad,” he said to himself. </p><p>Apollo helped the fisherman push his boat back out into the river and as Percy waved goodbye, an idea came to mind. </p><p>“Ladies, would you mind making sure my friend there gets back home safely? I’d really appreciate it.” </p><p>The naiads nodded emphatically before rushing off to escort the old man back and Percy made a mental note to bring them a sand dollar as soon as he could. Or maybe a few. </p><p>“Using that old sea god charm, are we?” Apollo said with a playful elbow jab. </p><p>Percy rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the bait. “So what now? Do we have to hike somewhere?” </p><p>“Oh heavens no,” Apollo said, shaking his head. “That wasn’t even part of our actual pilgrimage.” </p><p>Percy placed his hands on his hips with exasperation. “Then why the hell did we take the boat to get here?” </p><p>“Theatrics. Ceremony. Tradition,” Apollo said, pausing between each word. “Take your pick! Though it’s mostly because Elias there has been praying for months about his health and I figured we were in the area.” </p><p>“People still pray to you?” Percy asked condescendingly as he followed Apollo up the riverbank.</p><p>Apollo ignored his tone and shrugged. “He wasn’t exactly aiming for me while he was praying, but he was out in the sun and he didn’t say that he <em> wasn’t </em> praying to me. Gods are all about technicalities, as you know. It’s like you and the sunsets.” </p><p>Percy frowned. “What are you talking about? I’ve never prayed to you.”</p><p>“Never mind all that,” Apollo replied, clapping his hands twice. In front of them, a golden skiff appeared with a cloaked figure manning it. “The true pilgrimage can now begin. We continue upriver!”</p><p>Percy shook his head as he approached the boat. “You take the gold thing way too far for my taste.” </p><p>Apollo scrunched his nose in offense. “It’s called <em> branding, </em>thank you very much.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>About an hour later, the skiff smoothly glided to a stop on a recess on the right bank of the river. A dense forest stood before Percy who stared at it with awe. Something about this place felt ancient in a way he couldn’t put into words. The air itself was thick with a magic that made the hair on Percy’s arms stand on end and sent a ripple of goosebumps through his entire body.  </p><p>“So we’re gonna hike through this forest?” he asked, bracing himself. </p><p>“Forest?” Apollo asked, the confusion clear on his face. “Ah, I always forget how powerful the mist is here, my apologies.” </p><p>With a snap of Apollo’s fingers, the forest disappeared instantaneously and, in its place, stood a building the likes of which Percy had never seen.  </p><p>Standing tall in the middle of a clearing was a temple of marble so white it could have been made of clouds, godly in every sense of the word. Doric columns stood fifty feet tall with clusters of blue hyacinth flowers at their base, and frieze panels that depicted a familiar young man outlined in gold gleaming at their peaks.  </p><p>“Welcome,” Apollo said as he placed a hand on Percy’s shoulder.  </p><p>“Welcome to where exactly?” he asked, shrugging Apollo’s hand off. </p><p>Apollo paid Percy no mind and put his hands on his hips, staring up at the temple with admiration. “To where I lived out part of my exile. Those waters we just sailed through are the very waters where I was purified after killing the great snake.”  </p><p>“Oh, you mean Py-” </p><p>Apollo quickly placed his hand over Percy’s mouth. “I know you’re used to names only having power situationally, child, but here in the ancient lands, they have very real consequences. Understand?”  </p><p>Percy nodded slowly before peeling Apollo’s hand from his face. </p><p>“The snake,” he said carefully. “The son of… well… Her.” He pointed to the ground.  </p><p>“One and the same.” </p><p>“Did you build this?” Percy asked as they walked towards the imposing structure.  </p><p>“Gods rarely build anything themselves. When beings like us are in trouble, our salvation often reveals itself as this temple revealed itself to me many years ago.” </p><p>“No wonder you guys are so lazy,” Percy said without thinking.  </p><p>Apollo shot Percy a sideways glance but said nothing, simply walked right into the temple’s mouth with Percy not far behind. </p><p>Their steps echoed through the cavernous entrance hall which had acoustics that could draw the envy of any concert venue in the world. Percy expected to see a cold and empty space, but this was a temple bursting with life. Nature sprung up from every corner and crevice, as if the forest Percy thought he was seeing earlier had merely migrated into this sacred space. Laurel and Myrtle trees stood wherever they pleased while hyacinth flowers of every color stretched up through cracks in the marble floor.  </p><p>The tall ceilings were adorned with magical scenes that came alive, such as a young Apollo and Artemis chasing each other through the woods of Delos without a care in the world, eventually finding their way to a campsite where their mother awaited them with open arms. Percy swore he could hear their childish laughter bouncing off the walls. </p><p>The pillars, which stretched up like redwood trees and made the building much taller than it appeared to be from the outside, made Percy wonder if they had been made with Apollo’s true godly form in mind. Ravens swooped down from perches that were so high up Percy wasn’t even able to make them out, and somewhere in the distance he could hear the honking of what could only be swans over the sound of a rushing river, however improbable. At one point, Percy felt as though someone were watching him, and when he turned to his left, he found the portrait of a stag staring back at him through the branches of a tree, its body tense as if waiting for Percy to strike. When he finally took a step, the animal darted off so quickly Percy couldn’t tell which way it had fled; the only evidence that it had been there at all was the slight quiver of the branch it had been hiding behind.  </p><p>He continued to follow the god through the forest of marble and wood until they reached what Percy could only assume was the heart of the temple. The trees and pillars thinned until they came to form a perfect circle inside of which sat a giant mosaic in the shape of a golden sun with a small altar at its very center. </p><p>The altar, for its part, was relatively simple: A single five foot tall column of what appeared to be solid gold and carved on its front, peeking through branches of laurel that grew around it, was the phrase “know thyself” in ancient Greek.</p><p>Apollo walked around the altar and faced Percy, like he was a professor at a podium readying himself for a lecture. And perhaps he was. </p><p>“Time for a quick Greek lesson,” Apollo called. “Pistós. What does it mean?”  </p><p>Percy thought for a moment, his brain bouncing the word around until it changed shape. “Faithfulness,” he said. </p><p>“And what is faithfulness, Percy?” Apollo asked. “Is it simply a word? An emotion, perhaps?  Or is it an action?”  </p><p>Percy’s heart thumped steady and slow in his chest as he tried to keep his breathing under control. “I—I’m not sure.” </p><p>“When you stood atop the Gateway Arch, were you pushed out or did you jump?”  </p><p>“I—” </p><p>“Think, Percy!”  </p><p>“I chose it!” he shouted back, his breathing becoming quick and shallow. “I chose to jump.” </p><p>“And when it was time for the Great Prophecy, did you run away or did you step up when no one else would and choose it?” </p><p>“I chose it,” he said, his confidence growing. </p><p>“When it came to falling in love with Ms. Chase, did you choose it?”  </p><p>Percy faltered for a moment, visions of her distracting him. “Yes, I did.”  </p><p>Apollo smiled. “Faith is an act, Percy. You had faith in your father and his love for you, so you jumped. You had faith that no matter what happened, your friends would help you do the right thing, so you picked up your sword. You had faith that the girl sitting across from you loved you back, so you kissed her. Now, I stand across from you asking you to have faith just one more time. And to always have faith one more time.” </p><p>Two lines of hooded figures emerged from the trees behind Apollo, flanking him.  </p><p>One of the hooded figures moved to stand before Percy, blocking Apollo from his view. They pulled their hood back to reveal the face of an old woman, her white hair tied back in a braid. In her hands, she held a golden bowl filled with water. </p><p>“Seeker, do you come to this sacred place with blood on your hands?” she asked, her voice gravelly.  </p><p>Percy’s mouth went dry and he felt his heart skip a beat. “Y—yes, I do.” </p><p>“Hold out your hands, child,” she said.  </p><p>Percy did as instructed and the woman poured the water over his hands. It wasn’t cold like he expected it to be, but warm like a tropical ocean, soothing him right to his core.  </p><p>“Seeker, do you come here with unclean lips?” she asked.  </p><p>Percy licked his lips at their mention. “I do.”  </p><p>“Drink, child.” </p><p>Percy brought the golden bowl to his lips, and felt as though they would freeze in place there. The water which had been so warm on his hands now cut through him like glass, so crisp it was almost painful.  </p><p>The woman bowed to him before turning and offering the bowl to Apollo who raised it above his head. A beam of light appeared and shone down from the ceiling, illuminating the bowl as Apollo began to chant in something so ancient, even Percy couldn’t understand his words. </p><p>A second hooded figure revealed themselves to Percy as another old woman, her gray hair in two French braids.  </p><p>“Seeker, surrender your weapon, for this is a place of peace.” </p><p>Percy drew Riptide from his pocket and removed the cap to lay the sword in the woman’s outstretched hands. She bowed her head and turned away, laying Riptide at the foot of the altar and retaking her place at Apollo’s side.  </p><p>The ten remaining figures removed their hoods and showed themselves to all be old women, each of them holding what appeared to be small urns as they watched Apollo continue to chant. The god’s aura began to glow with a gentle golden light, everything around him becoming dimmer somehow. Soon, Apollo lowered the bowl and placed it on top of the golden column, his eyes no longer shining but the glow around his body remained. </p><p>“Step forward, Seeker,” Apollo said to Percy. </p><p>Percy looked with wide eyes as a dagger appeared in Apollo’s hand. The tempered steel caught the beam of light that still shone down and as Percy squinted, he could see himself reflected in the knife’s smooth surface. Only it looked less like a reflection and more like an Iris message into the past. He saw himself in Annabeth’s bed, in his mother’s kitchen, on a beach in Fiji. And then on the bank of a river, the most holy place he had ever stepped foot.  </p><p>“I use this to…” his voice trailed off as he pointed at the dagger.  </p><p>“Cut straight across your palm. Doesn’t have to be deep. But I’m afraid it’s necessary as the ancient rites are very specific. Blood for blood.” </p><p>One of the hooded figures walked up to place a handful of laurel leaves into the bowl. </p><p>The god continued softly. “Are you afraid?”  </p><p>Percy shook his head. “Blood for blood is actually one thing that doesn’t scare me anymore, I just-- I just want to do this right. I <em> need </em> to do this right.”  </p><p>He swallowed hard as he grabbed for the blade, a chill running down his spine as the coolness of the metal met his skin.</p><p>“What do you bring me, Seeker?” Apollo asked in his best ceremonial voice.  </p><p>The words appeared in Percy’s mind and poured out of him with ease. “Phoibos Apollo, Pythian Apollo, Lord of Delphi and Oracles, Divine Healer, Far-Shooter, Golden son of Leto, and Brother of Artemis. I call to you to be here this day and witness this rite. May your light guide me through this darkness. May your healing hands restore my heart. May your gift of Sight show me what I was once blind to. May the waters that brought you peace bring me the same. I offer you my blood, which is all I have left to give.” </p><p>With that, Percy quickly cut across his left palm. He squeezed his hand over the bowl instinctually and as the dark crimson of his blood trickled down to his wrist, drip-dropping into the water, smoke began to emanate from it.  </p><p>The smoke smelled of myrrh at first and slowly became the smell of an ocean breeze, strawberry fields, chocolate chip cookies, Annabeth’s perfume. He was smelling these aromas all at once but somehow, they were still distinct from one another, bringing up a barrage of memories and causing a tightness in his chest.  </p><p>Another one of the women stepped forward, placing a crown of laurel leaves in Apollo’s hands. The god beckoned Percy forward and placed the crown gently upon him. </p><p>“I, Phoibos Apollo, Pythian Apollo, Lord of Delphi and Oracles, Divine Healer, Far-Shooter, Golden son of Leto, and Brother of Artemis, have answered your call and bear witness to this rite. May my light guide you through the darkness. May my healing hands restore your heart. May my gift of Sight show you what you were once blind to. May the waters that brought me peace bring you the same.”</p><p>Apollo lifted the golden bowl to his face and closed his eyes as he sharply inhaled the smoke that rose from it. The god’s golden aura shone brighter, and his eyes snapped open, each shining like a miniature sun. The women now stood in a circle around Percy and the god, Percy somehow coming to understand that they had each served as the oracle at some point in time. Their eyes shone with the same light as Apollo’s as a green fog gathered at their feet, and when the god opened his mouth to speak, he spoke with the voices of every oracle he had ever had in his service. </p><p>“I accept your blood as all you have left to give.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>There was a bright light that made Percy squint his eyes, and while he couldn’t open them to see her, something inside him knew his mother was there with him. She held him in her arms, singing a song whose name he didn’t know, as she placed kisses to his face. <em> Percy </em> , she whispered to him. <em> That’s what I’ll call you </em>. He felt warm and safe, loved and protected; in that moment, he had everything he could have possibly needed.  </p><p>He reached a hand towards her, but as he did, he felt her presence dissolve and a new image appeared in front of him.  </p><p>He was looking up at random shapes that floated above him and the longer he stared, the more the shapes came into focus. A starfish, an octopus, a whale, a sailboat and a trident all swirled above him, going round and round as he watched, completely entranced. <em> Percy </em>, said a gruff voice that was bursting with joy and pride. It had to be his father. </p><p>Poseidon’s smile came into view among the shapes, a happy laugh bubbling its way out of Percy’s throat at the sight of him. He felt connected to him in a way that transcended anything else he had experienced, and he yearned to know this man who smiled down at him.  Again, Percy reached out, and again the scene faded away. </p><p>The sounds of excited screams from the lava wall and yells for a redo from the volleyball court filled Percy’s ears until his favorite sound drowned it out and brought him back to himself. He looked up to see Annabeth sitting at the edge of the canoe lake’s dock, her beautiful long legs slowly moving back and forth in the water. <em> Percy </em>, she said, in the same sing-song voice she used every time she called to him mid-laugh, sending his heart soaring. He realized he must be in the lake, and as the breeze floated by carrying with it the smell of fresh strawberries, Percy began to swim towards the love of his life. </p><p>However, once again, as he reached out to touch her he was suddenly somewhere else. </p><p>Nothing but blue waters stretched out before him as he looked around frantically attempting to get his bearings. Looking up he spotted rays of light breaking through the surface, and below him small schools of fish swam among the bed of rocks and vegetation. He floated there, in between the surface and rock bottom, unable to move closer to either.</p><p>Water had always been a friend to Percy, healing him and making him stronger. For as long as he could remember, water bent to his will and acquiesced to his every whim. When he stepped foot in a body of water, it became a part of him like a long lost relative welcoming him home. This river, however, felt separate from him; something entirely its own. He realized that this water would not save him, would not nurture him like he was its child. Instead, this water sought to expose him and make him weak, to tear away his powers as a child of the sea, because that was the only way to make him strong. The Peneus River was made to heal, and often, before something can heal, it must first be broken down to its bare essentials. </p><p>As if responding to this realization, the river began to churn around him, morphing into familiar shapes that made it hard for Percy to breathe. </p><p>Charles. Silena. Michael. Leo. Connor. Travis. Frank. Clarisse. Grover. </p><p>The faces of his fallen friends began to appear in the current, haunting him like ghosts as they have for most of his life. Gradually, their opaque faces began to fill with color, until eyes full of life stared back at Percy making his heart drop into his stomach. </p><p>He forced his eyes shut, hoping with every ounce of his being that when he opened them again, the phantoms of his friends would be gone. When he was in New York, he would chase these visions away with whatever he could get his hands on be it work, alcohol, or Annabeth. </p><p>But here, in this divine river, there was nowhere to hide. </p><p>The river whispered as it rushed past Percy, saying the names he has repeated to himself countless times. <em> Charles. Silena. Michael. Leo. Connor. Travis. Frank. Clarisse. Grover. </em></p><p>Guilt clawed at Percy’s heart, punishing him for imagining a happier future when so many of his friends were robbed of any future at all. What made him so special? </p><p>Charles was one of the nicest people he had ever met. Silena had a way of making anyone feel beautiful. Michael never met an enemy he wasn’t willing to stand up to. Leo had his father’s hands. Connor and Travis could make someone laugh even on their hardest day. Frank’s heart was pure gold. Clarisse was the toughest person that ever lived. Grover believed in the power of Pan when no one else would. </p><p>The last thought hit Percy square in the chest. </p><p>Grover believed when no one else would. He had faith. No matter what happened, Grover always chose to have faith.  </p><p><em> Pistós</em>, the river whispered. </p><p><em> Pistós</em>. </p><p><em> Pistós</em>.  </p><p>Percy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, thinking how the last thing he ever wanted to be was a coward. He opened his eyes and found himself looking directly into the face of his old friend Charles, whose eyes were as soft and kind as ever. Percy couldn’t stop the tears that immediately filled his eyes, instead choosing to let them flow like a waterfall. </p><p>“I surrender,” Percy said, more to the river than to anyone else.  </p><p>“I’m proud of you, Percy,” Charles said, and Percy felt like he had the air knocked out of him. “You’ve done so well. And I have never, for a second, regretted the choice I made.”</p><p>“I should have-” Percy began. </p><p>Charles shook his head. “There was nothing you could have done. Please believe me when I say I always wanted you to be the one who lived.” </p><p>“It’s not fair,” Percy managed to say through a sob, his eyes downcast. </p><p>“The life of a hero rarely is, Percy. But you have to keep going. You deserve to keep going. And hey,” he said, to get Percy’s attention. </p><p>Percy looked up, his heart breaking all over again. “Yeah?” </p><p>“I told you she liked you.”   </p><p>With a wink, Charles was swept away in an instant by the current and replaced with the sparkly blue eyes of Silena Beauregard. </p><p>“Hey handsome,” she said with a smile. </p><p>Despite the tears, Percy blushed. Silena always had that effect.  </p><p>“I was a traitor, Percy.” </p><p>“No,” he choked out as he shook his head, banishing the thought.  </p><p>“Yes, I was. I got the love of my life killed because I thought I was doing the right thing. I made myself believe that Luke would keep Charlie and all my friends safe if I just did him one little favor. Luke and I used to do each other favors all the time before Charlie.”  </p><p>“I should have seen it!” Percy yelled, angry with himself above all else.  </p><p>“Percy, you weren’t the only one at camp who didn’t think a child of Aphrodite could possibly be the spy. That’s exactly why Luke picked me. I didn’t die because you didn’t find me out, I died because getting myself killed felt like the only way to even come close to making it right. So please, be angry with me, blame me, curse my name, forgive me if you can manage it. Then let me go. I don’t want you weighed down by choices that never had anything to do with you. Just because you were around doesn’t mean something was your fault.”   </p><p>Her eyes gleamed with caring until they melted into the same blue as the river, dark brown eyes slowly taking their place.  </p><p>“Michael,” Percy said in shock.  </p><p>“Get over yourself, Percy,” Michael shouted, as blunt as ever. “Just because you’re a Big Three and you pulled out some fancy earthshaker powers, doesn’t mean the story is all about you. A monster’s claw pierced my heart before you broke that bridge. Carried me off with it and everything. I mean, why do you think you never found my body?”  </p><p>Percy’s eyes searched Michael’s face, but for what, he didn’t know. “I’m—I’m so sorry.”  </p><p>Michael laughed. “It was a war, Jackson. People were always gonna die. That doesn’t mean the ones who survived have to be afraid to live. Besides, I had the time of my life fighting in that war and I got to take a bunch of those asshole monsters with me.”  </p><p>Percy wiped some of his tears away and took a deep breath. “I’m still sorry. You were just a kid.”  </p><p>“So were you,” he said with a pointed look. “Anyways, I just showed up to tell you to take my name off your stupid list. And to ask for a favor.”  </p><p>“Anything.”  </p><p>“Find my bones, would you? They’re in Long Island not far off from the bridge, a satyr should be able to sniff them out. My ma… she’s kinda religious. It would mean an awful lot to her if she got to bury me.”  </p><p>“I swear it on the River Styx,” Percy replied without hesitation. </p><p>Thunder rang out, and Michael’s signature scowl was gone once more. </p><p>Leo appeared for only a second, his face obscured by what almost seemed like static. </p><p>“Percy?!” he yelled over the sound of whipping wind. “Where the hell are you?” </p><p>And before Percy could reply, the son of Hephaestus vanished. </p><p>Immediately after, as in life, Connor and Travis appeared together. </p><p>“Looking good, Perce,” Connor called.  </p><p>“Growing older agrees with you,” Travis said with a smirk. </p><p>“We’re gonna keep it simple, Percy. You gotta do better.”  </p><p>“Yeah, you bum us out on the regular and we’re in literal heaven.”  </p><p>“Listen,” Connor began. “Being a demigod just sucks sometimes. You lose people and then all of a sudden you’re the one lost. But life is good, Percy. At least, it can be if you let it.” </p><p>“Don’t use our names to keep you down, P. Live a great life for those of us who don’t get the chance to,” Travis urged. “And if you see Katie, tell her to check the pocket of the jacket I was wearing that night. And—and tell her I’m sorry. I wish all the time that I had just gone home to her.”  </p><p>More tears found their way to Percy’s eyes as he nodded, his heart broken for them. “I’ll tell her. I promise.”  </p><p>“Don’t be afraid to go home,” the Stolls said in unison before the river carried them back to the fields of Elysium.  </p><p>Percy recognized Frank’s warm smile as soon as it appeared. </p><p>“Good to see you, Percy.” </p><p>“Good to see you too, Frank,” Percy said with a tearful smile.</p><p>“You know, I thought I figured out my curse when we were kids but turned out it was a lot more complicated than any of us realized. Every time I shapeshifted, a little bit more of that firewood burned away until… well, I guess that part’s obvious.” </p><p>“I wish I could’ve helped you figure it out,” Percy lamented. </p><p>“That’s the thing, Percy. Not everything is meant to be figured out. Least of all by you. Sometimes, all you can do is live your life and take whatever comes with it. It may have been shorter than I would have liked, but I lived a good life. One that I’m proud of. That’s all I want for you.” </p><p>“I think I’m getting closer to that,” Percy said weakly. “At least I’m trying to.”  </p><p>“I believe in you, Percy. And no matter what, we’ll always have Alaska.”  </p><p>Percy laughed as Frank’s kind eyes melted away, relishing in the warmth he began to feel in his chest. </p><p>“Hey, punk,” a familiar gruff voice spoke. The water shimmered and the fiery eyes of Clarisse LaRue watched Percy, as unimpressed as ever. </p><p>“Hey Clarisse,” Percy said with a weak smile. “Long time no see.” </p><p>Clarisse rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna cut to the chase, but remember I’m dead so if you tell anyone what I’m about to say, I will haunt you until you go crazy, understood?”  </p><p>Percy nodded, impressed by Clarisse’s dedication to her branding, as Apollo would say. “Understood.” </p><p>“You’re one of the greats, and I’m damn proud to be able to say I fought beside you in two wars, but if you don’t cut this pussy, man-pain, woe-is-me bullshit, I’m gonna have to come back to life just to kick your ass back into some sense. You’re alive, Percy. And as long as you’re alive, you get to decide how your story ends.” </p><p>“Did you pick how yours ended?” he asked.  </p><p>Clarisse nodded once, her jaw tight. “Damn straight. I died on my feet and not before those kids and that satyr made it into that safe house. Exactly how a warrior should go. I mean, can you imagine me dying peacefully in some nursing home?”  </p><p>Percy smiled as he shook his head. “No. Not even a little.”  </p><p>Clarisse allowed one corner of her mouth to pull up into a half smile. “You’ve been sitting in the dirt for a long time, laying there and letting life kick your ass, but that’s not the Percy I know. The Percy I know gets back up, and he fights.”  </p><p>“I think I’ve been fighting for the wrong things,” he admitted. </p><p>Clarisse looked him square in the eye and Percy saw nothing but respect and admiration. He hoped Clarisse could see the same.  </p><p>“You figured it out once, Jackson. I have faith you can do it again.” </p><p>Unlike the others, Clarisse left in a flash of red light. </p><p>“You’re one of the greats, too,” he said, hoping the river would carry the message to her. </p><p><strike>Charles</strike>. <strike>Silena</strike>. <strike>Michael</strike>. <strike>Leo</strike>. <strike>Connor</strike>. <strike>Travis</strike>. <strike>Frank</strike>. <strike>Clarisse</strike>. </p><p>Only one name remained on his list, and Percy closed his eyes again, unsure if he could face the final goodbye. </p><p>Grover appeared differently than the others. An image of him flickered like an Iris message, showing him tangled in a heap of vines as he snored. </p><p>“Grover?” Percy shouted as confusion overtook him. “Grover!”  </p><p>The satyr sat up slowly in his bed of foliage and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled lazily as he focused on Percy, yawning with a big stretch. “Percy, I was just having the most wonderful dream. And you were in it!” </p><p>“Grover, where are you?!” Percy shouted but the image faded, leaving Percy alone once more.  </p><p>As the current ran through Percy, he felt it carry away so many of his burdens with it. He felt a warmth in his very bones that he didn’t know was possible anymore.  </p><p>“Damn, he’s good,” Percy said to himself about Apollo, also promising himself to never admit it to the god. </p><p>The Peneus felt different around him, friendlier almost. He held out his hand, asking the water to swirl in his palm, and much to his surprise, it did just that. Awe painted his face as he concentrated on growing the miniature cyclone he held in his hand, energized by his connection to this powerful place. As he released the water, it began to whisper again, but this time in a language that felt as old as the sea itself. The words raced past him as if the river had too much to say and was trying to say it all at once so most of it escaped his understanding, save for a few select words. </p><p><em> Sea prince.  </em> </p><p><em> Healed.  </em> </p><p><em> Light.  </em> </p><p>
  <em> Found.  </em>
</p><p><em> Home.  </em> </p><p>Without warning, Percy was shot up to the river’s surface and left sputtering as he broke free, the laurel crown becoming crooked on his head. The current spun around him, keeping him afloat in its center as it seemed to not be done with him quite yet.  </p><p>Standing in a row on the shore above him were the oracles, their grandmotherly smiles shining down brighter than the afternoon sun. The one who began the ritual stepped closer to the riverbank with a handful of what Percy recognized as wild celery, one of his father’s sacred plants. </p><p>Apollo appeared at her side, draped in a golden cloak that made Percy roll his eyes. </p><p>“Here in this sacred place, you sought refuge and healing. What have you found?” the god asked. </p><p>The river froze around Percy and something deep inside of him told him how to proceed. </p><p>“Pythian Apollo, Divine Healer, your light has guided me through darkness. Your healing hands have restored my heart. Your gift of Sight has shown me what I was once blind to. The waters that brought you peace have brought me the same.” </p><p>The oracles all gasped, and Percy realized they were looking at something above his head. When he looked up, he caught sight of something he hadn’t seen since he was twelve years old: a hologram of a trident, spinning and gleaming in a familiar green light. </p><p>Percy looked back at the shore, his face lit up not only by the green light, but by a smile he could not suppress. </p><p>“Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon,” Apollo announced ceremoniously as he took the wild celery from his attendant and threw it into the river. “A hero reborn.” </p><p>The oracles applauded and the river pushed and pulled Percy playfully.  </p><p>“Love you too, dad!” Percy called out as the symbol faded, pride in his parentage coursing through him. </p><p>Finally, the river released him, depositing him at the feet of the oracles, who quickly draped Percy in the softest towels he had ever felt in his life. They sat on the shore with him, tending to him with what he could only describe as a hero’s welcome. Fruits, breads and meats were spread out on large picnic blankets before him while some of the ladies played music and danced, celebrating what they called Percy’s spiritual victory. </p><p>“So,” Apollo said as he sat next to Percy, “how do you feel?” </p><p>Percy inhaled sharply, mindfully holding the breath before exhaling. “Honestly?” </p><p>“Honestly,” Apollo urged, nervousness overtaking his features. </p><p>Percy couldn’t help the smirk that broke through. “I feel golden.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The Peneus River sparkled in the late afternoon sun as the oracles bid Percy farewell, packing up their picnic and placing a special blessing on him before retreating back to the temple they called home. Apollo and Percy stood at the water’s edge, watching it flow by them, steady and true, and when Apollo threw an arm around Percy’s shoulder, Percy decided to, for once, let the physical gesture stand. </p><p>“Your father shook the earth and cleaved this valley with his trident, consecrating it once. When I arrived seeking atonement it was blessed once more. Today, your birthright and hero’s journey collided to bring you some sort of peace, and to set you back on the path that was always meant for you.” </p><p>“And what path would that be?” Percy asked, looking up at the god genuinely curious as to his answer.  </p><p>“Why, one of happiness, of course,” Apollo said as if it were obvious. “The name your mother gave you was to ensure that you would die happy and of old age, my friend.”  </p><p>“My name means to destroy,” Percy rebutted half-heartedly. </p><p>Apollo laughed, squeezing Percy closer to him. “Mortals are funny. You often think that one meaning is the only meaning, when in truth, meaning comes from intention just as much as it does anything else. She wanted the name to keep you safe, and it has. When she chose it, she was blessing you, and you of all people should know the power of a mother’s blessing.” </p><p>Percy smiled, unable to avoid being swayed by the god’s explanation as he thought of his first memory in the river. “My mother has blessed me with a lot. I guess I never thought to include my name on that list.”</p><p>“Well now you must. It was the first gift she ever gave you. Cherish it above all else, Percy, because so often we end right where we began. And when it comes to you, that’s not such a bad place to be.” </p><p>Percy placed his arm around Apollo’s shoulder in return, pretending not to notice the gleeful smile spreading across the god’s face. “You know, if you had introduced yourself as a mama’s boy, we probably would’ve started getting along a lot earlier.”  </p><p>“Perhaps,” Apollo said with a nod. “But everything happened as it was meant to. And so shall it continue to.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Back on a beach in Fiji, Percy sat watching the sunset with the sun god.  </p><p>“Where will you go next?” Apollo asked, tending to the small fire he had built. </p><p>Percy watched the ocean, his heart feeling the freest it had in years. “I had a vision in the river.”  </p><p>“Is that so?” Apollo asked with feigned surprise.  </p><p>“I suppose the Oracle gave me another quest of sorts, but this is one I actually want. It’s one I’m choosing.”  </p><p>Apollo beamed with pride. “And what would that be?” </p><p>Percy turned to look Apollo in the eyes, his voice strong and confident. “I’m going to find the Lord of the Wild.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, this would not be possible without my pal Hannah. I would be lost without you, friend. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>